


A Bountiful Harvest

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Farmtale AU, Fluff, Horrortale AU - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Sans finds a strange look alike with a hole in his skull in the orchard on his farm. He decides to take him in, and this stranger shakes up the stagnation in his life, and the life of that squishy human he was attracted to...





	1. Prologue

Sans had found him out by the lake on the back of the property. Blood was splattered on his clothes, there was a crack in his skull, and his clothes were ragged. There were even thick and thorny vines wrapped around the skeleton, as if he had been laying here for years, and the ground was trying to swallow him back up into his rightful grave. However, Sans knew this couldn’t be the case. Just yesterday he had walked along the entire farm checking the fences and traps to ensure nothing dangerous could get on the farm and get the chickens while he was sleeping or out on the town. There hadn't been a single sign of strange skeletons, thorny vines, or blood splattered on dead leaves just the afternoon before.

It had been as quiet and peaceful as it usually was during the summer months. 

He knelt down beside the unmoving skeleton, and hesitantly pressed his gloved hand against the Monster’s shoulder. When they didn't even flinch from the cautious touch, he used a bit more strength and easily flipped them over from their side and onto their back. His own sockets widened when he saw a face so similar to his own that it made his touch his own face with his free hand, smudging dirt and blood on the porcelain white bone. This Monster looked like he had ripped his own face from his skull, and yet there was something… twisted about it. The teeth too sharp, the sockets far too wide in the face, and something black oozed and bubbled out from between the knife like fangs. 

Sans shot up from the crouched position, and took a stumbling step back just to trip on an apple tree root and fall flat on his non-existent ass. “what the hell are you?”

There was no answer, of course.

And so, ready to accept all the consequences for such a stupid action, Sans grabbed the Monster by the ankle and dragged him from the orchard and onto the dirt path that led back to the tin roofed house on the other side of the property. It wasn't hard work, the skeleton weighed so little, and the dirt road had been cleared as soon as winter had finally retreated back to its frosty cave. Still, he didn't want his farmhand to see him dragging a maybe literal corpse out in the open like this.

He paused beside the wooden stairs that led into his house, and looked around blandly for a few moments. “you’re uh… your head’s about to hurt like a bitch, friend. if you don’t want that to happen i suggest you wake up.”

“...”

“yeah, i figured.”

Sans dragged the eerie look alike up the stairs, each slab of wood making a deep thunking noise as the other’s skull hit every stair like a macabre instrument. When he reached the porch he bent down and looked over the already mangled skull for more damages. The spider web of cracks around the massive gorge didn’t look too different… Even if there were one or two more, he likely wouldn’t be able to recognize them anyway.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his glove, and glanced back down the gravel driveway. The sun was setting low in the sky, and lowing a brilliant gold in the violet sky. It looked like one of those drinks his employee would down whenever he treated them to Grillby’s after a successful harvest.

Speaking of which, he was pretty sure they were on the property somewhere. He was lucky that he stumbled on them instead of the tired college student. They acted like a pretty tough sort of person, but he was sure they would be screaming his name at that ridiculously high octave they could reach if they found this look alike back in the orchard.

Was it depraved that he wished that it would have happened just so he had an excuse to hear his name called out for the world to hear?

He shook his skull, and pushed open the screen door of his little house. ‘“skull outta the gutter, sans.”

The living room was rather bare of anything. There was a nice brick fireplace that was dead thanks to the summer heat, his comfy brown recliner, and an old TV with a VHS player attached to it. Outside of that there were no pictures on the walls, a vase, or even a half dead plant despite the idea of plants in the house being redundant since he lived on a farm.

He set the look alike on the recliner, and shuffled into his small kitchen. He opened one of the lower cabinets, and took out a bottle of whiskey. It wasn’t anything fancy, and it burned more than anything else thanks to all the fire wisps in it. He popped it open, and took a long and deep swig, before shuffling back into the living room. He stared at the sleeping look alike for one long moment.

“you sure you don’t wanna wake up, stranger?”

Silence answered him, of course.

Without further prompting he unended the entire bottle of whiskey on the sleeping skeleton. The fire wisps glowed brightly, and they began to burn a bit. Fire wisps were a gentle flame, and they were well known for their healing properties. Many healers that had once lived inside the mountain used it, but they were going out of style with the use of human medication and magic hybrid healing that took so much less out of a Monster’s magic stores.

Still, it began healing those hairline cracks in the look alike’s off grey skull, and his mouth stopped oozing that strange black liquid.

Progress!

He set the empty bottle on the ground, and watched the pale red flames fade away into bitter smelling smoke that would probably stain his ceiling later. Now that he was a little healed up, he supposed the guy must be starving. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his overalls, and headed back into the kitchen. He took a pan from a wooden rack, and tossed a quarter of a stick of butter into it, before grabbing three brown eggs from the egg container in the fridge. Fresh from his old girls, and with the added benefit of fire magic to cook it.

He set the pan on the eye of the stove, and pressed a switch on the panel. Below the eye a magic core flickered on, and the fire bent to his needs as he cracked open the three eggs and added a bit of salt and pepper. Sans wondered if the look alike had the same tastes as himself. Then again, throwing a bunch of echo flower seed might just make it a touch too sweet to the look alike’s tastes…

He stuck to salt and pepper.

When everything was said and done, he put the food on a plate that had a colorful rooster printed on it, before turning off the stove and heading to the living room. His look alike was still dead asleep, but at least his clothes were dry from all the whiskey. Monster’s didn’t catch a cold often, but when they did it was a nightmare to clean up all the mucus that would pour out of every orifice

“hey, stranger. got some food for you.”

The look alike was still silent, but it was at this point that they were at least kind enough to crack open one of those large eye sockets. To his utter surprise, the Monster’s eye light was not a dim white like his own. Instead, it was a blood red that was nearly the size of the eye sockets itself. In the middle was a black speck of a dot that he supposed could work similar to a human’s ‘iris’ in the loosest sense possible.

“hi.” Sans held out the plate of food. “hungry?”

The look alike’s red eye light seemed to expand even further… somehow. “where in the hell did ya get this?”

“some old ladies. they make ‘em fresh every morning.”

The look alike jackknifed up, and the black started bubbling from between those fangs once again. “where in the fuck did you get chickens from?”

“farmer’s market.” He raised a brow bone. “you uh… you alright in the head?”

The look alike was quiet for a long moment, before he slowly looked around. With him finally being quiet, it was easier to note how different their voices were. Sans’s voice was quiet and low, but this voice was so raspy it didn’t even sound like talking after a sentence or two. Instead it sounded like fervent whispering that belonged in a deranged snuff film than anything else.

“that’s…” He stumbled out of the way when the look alike pushed him aside, and stumbled over to the screen door. He flinched when those sharp distals punctured through the thin material, and made holes he would never be able to repair. “it’s the sun.”

“yup.” Sans set the food on the recliner, and ambled over to him with his hands shoved into the pockets of his overalls. “sun, clouds, even the stars. welcome to the surface, stranger.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Violence warning: None
> 
> Gore Level:N/A

Sans wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about actually having a double. Yes, it was a strange and horrifying feeling of sorts, but it certainly wasn’t something that would leave him with nightmares and an existential crises either. If anything, it just made him be a bit more mindful about bumping his skull against things, and not letting red things linger on his bones to stain. And so, just as with anything odd that Sans happened to come across, he decided to just accept the fact that he had a skeleton double and move on with his life. 

This meant the skeleton got a room in the basement, and Sans had dragged down the spare mattress that had once belonged to Papyrus years ago. Some heavy knitted blankets were taken from the hall closet, and a pillow was stolen from the recliner to give his guest at least something to comfort that aching looking skull of his. 

“if you need anything else,” Sans said. “don’t be afraid to call me or something. angel knows i’ve probably got a bit o’ this and a little o’ that here and there.”

The double just stared at him with that large and swollen eye light. It took up nearly the entire socket, and it looked like someone had taken a human heart and spread it out like a pizza on a blackened sheet of metal.

“so uh…” Sans scratched his skull. “if you don’t need anything i’ll be going.” 

The double was quiet as Sans shut the door, and he was actually thankful for it. He slowly made his way up the stairs, each step squeaking and wailing as he went up to the main floor. The sun had long since sunk, and in its place was the full moon and a sky full of bright stars. Normally Sans would go out and sit on the porch, but he didn’t feel that was a good option this time. Not when his double was down below. 

Sans sat down in his well worn recliner and stared at the popcorn styled ceiling with a dull pair of eye lights. “A double, huh. I wanna call it magical japes, but that’s just not the case, now is it?”

Sulfur, heat, and a tinge of smoke teased the magic that helped him smell. Cold latex fit his hand perfectly, and made obnoxious noises with every shudder of his bones. There was crying, but wasn’t there always crying in this place? 

Screaming too. 

He’d need to administer at least ten ounces of-

_**Crash!** _

Everything from his spine to his skull clacked and shuddered from the noise. He snapped his skull back into place, and found himself staring at a mess of books all over the floor. He could feel his left eye socket pulsing, and taste something warm yet bitter on his conjured tongue. 

Shaking hands gripped the edge of his chair, and slowly he pushed himself back up. He ambled over to a small cabinet on the other side of the room and opened it with his foot. Inside were rows of tequila, a bottle of strawberry wine with some dust on the bottle, and a half finished bottle of Kentucky bourbon. He grabbed the bourbon, screwed off the top, and began guzzling it like a pro.

When there wasn’t even a drop left he slammed the bottle on the cabinet top. The alcohol was warm, and good, and all those memories began spiraling back into the deep and dark cages of his mind. 

Good. 

Slowly he dragged himself over to the recliner, and flopped into it without any grace or formalities. He was slouched over, his chin touching his chest, and shoulders high above his skull. He made for a horrible image, and knew that it would likely scare the human when they came to work in the morning…

“... Dammit.”

Then there was his double to think about. The human would be curious, and he had to be able to answer the questions. Not that he could properly answer them now. It would take testing, and questions, and more testing… Nothing that he wanted to do, basically. 

“Heh, guess I should have listened to Paps. I really really am too lazy.”

Too lazy, too tired, too much of a _fucking mess_. No, if the double wanted to tell him how he got here then he could do it on his own volition. He wasn’t his double’s mother, probably, so it wasn’t exactly his place to question such things. For now, he’d just tell the human that the double was a family friend from the capital. Easy to believe thanks to the muck that New Ebbot was embroiled in. Besides, didn’t the human come from that place for similar reasons? Or was it thanks to running from the law? 

Great, he didn’t even remember his friend’s life anymore. 

His gaze drifted over to the empty bottle. The rooster on the label stared and stared at him, as if it knew exactly what he was thinking and was mocking him for it. He rolled his eye lights, and felt his soul nearly stop. 

Only inches in front of his face was his spooktacular double. 

“got a problem, pal?” 

The double tilted his skull. “food.” 

“huh?” 

The bright red eye light seemed to only get brighter. “food. got any?” 

“yeah. i’ve got food.” 

Sans pushed himself out of the chair, and took slow and delibrate steps in the direction of the kitchen. The floor seemed slippery now, and he had to press a hand against the cold wall to keep himself steady. 

“what sort of food do you need?” Sans asked. 

The double was quiet as they entered the kitchen. Garlic hung from the ceiling, there were jars of peaches and pickles on a shelf, and plenty of canned food bought from the store too. A hand carved bread box had some fresh sourdough that Sans had yet to touch, and next to the box was some blackberry jam that was already half gone. 

“all of it.” The double finally rasped. “give it to me.” 

Sans snorted and leaned against a tiled counter top. “not doing that. can’t hit the grocery store til monday. could make you some eggs and toast though. pretty sure i’ve got some maple sausage in the fridge too. good stuff.” 

“fine.” 

Sans got to work cooking while his double stayed on the other side of the room, hovering between the living room and kitchen entry. Sans did his best to ignore that red eye light, and found himself cracking open a beer while he grabbed the eggs from the fridge when that eye light got bright enough to shine over his own skull. 

Eventually the meal was cooked, and Sans set the plate on the counter next to a bottle of honey and the blackberry jam. “for your toast.” 

The double stared at him for a long moment, before glancing over to the plate of toast, three eggs, and two fat sausage links. He clicked his teeth, before speeding over and snatching the plate up. His mouth unhinged like a snake, and he dumped the entire contents of the meal into his mouth. 

Sans raised a brow bone as his double began to glow violently. “hey, when’s the last time you ate, pal?” 

His double slammed the plate on the counter, and swung his skull around to stare at Sans. “more.” 

Well, that demand didn’t surprise him at all. A Monster only glowed like that when it was lacking certain aspects that only magic could bring. Magic had to be consumed in order to replenish the soul, which helped regulate the magic that made up the body. It didn’t ‘create’ magic at all. Maybe that was why that gash wasn’t healed up? This guy was starving for all the right magic aspects?

Sans tapped a finger against his skull. “what aspects make you up?”

The double just stared at him. “...”

“you’re a wonderful conversationalist, ya know that?” Sans took another swig of the beer, letting the piss tasting liquid absorb into his own magic stores. “well, i ain’t your momma. not my job to look after you and all that.”

Sans pushed himself off the counter, and tossed the empty bottle into the recycling bin. It hit the aluminum slot, but he didn’t have the energy to sort it out properly as he pushed past his double and went back to his recliner. There was the tell tale sound of someone shuffling around, before he watched his double slink out of the kitchen with something bulging in his coat. Sans didn’t say a word and let his double think he got away with the crime. It wasn’t like there wasn’t enough food to spare in the first place. 

He leaned his skull back once more and let out a soft sigh. “tomorrow's another day.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look what what updated! Well, to be fair this gets updated on my Patreon first. Anyway! Sans is a bit of a mess in this, probbably more so than the double that just crashed into his life. XD 
> 
> Know what isn't a mess? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY FINISHED! I've been wanting to do this forever, so I'm happy I actually managed to finish this one.
> 
> Know what isn't finished? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
